User talk:TeslaRaptor
Archive My user talk archive. =New Messages= Achievements Please see Forum:Achievements and tell me what you think. Thanks! Ausir(talk) 22:47, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Pre-load templates Sure, sounds like a good idea, I'll set them up here. Ausir(talk) 13:05, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Can you tell me what types of articles you'd need such templates for? Obviously locations, weapons, characters... Ausir(talk) 11:16, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::You can find the article creation page here: Red Dead Wiki:Create article. You can make new pre-load templates by making new pages like Template:Create article/location/Redemption‎ or Template:Create article/character/Redemption‎ Ausir(talk) 00:16, May 11, 2010 (UTC) vandalism Hey tesla, Lately ive been seeing a Huge increase in vandalism ( and new edittors luckily!) So ive been reverting their edits, But isnt there a way i can give them a hour block or something till there is an admin online? there is only so little i can do at the moment. WugHD2.0 16:16, May 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Ofcourse you can't throw admin statusses around, But i thought maybe there is a rank between edittor and admin just to keep order around here. And i did apply for adminship not too long ago by the way :D, And whenever an admin was needed they would highly consider me as im pretty closely involved with this wikia altough im just an edittor. Anyway hope i didnt take too much of your time WugHD2.0 17:17, May 9, 2010 (UTC) RDN Wikia hosted space This idea has been running trough my head for some time now, What do you think about getting our own hosted space on RDN, Our own area which can be moderated by one of the wikia's admins , password protected or whatever. Several big clans have been given such a space, and seeing as we are a big sponsor to RDN and vice versa i think i can arrange such thing with the RDN admin. Really handy to discuss anything about the wikia on a proper forum, alot better than what we currently have here. and im not comfortable with discussing things on the General chatter on RDN :P how does that sound? there needs to be aggreement on this part ofcourse by all the sysops. WugHD2.0 17:34, May 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Forum TnT already thought getting a hosted space on RDN would be sweet, i didnt tell my idea too tik yet because he seems offline. so yeah. Why make a pro-board when we can get a hosted space on the largest RdR Community forums? Unless you can make awesome forums ofcourse, on a side note its not that i hate this forums but i just thought we could go to a far better and tuned space without doing anything basicly. All it takes is a few clicks by a RDN admin and we got our own hosted space. But yeah if you can make a sweet Proboards forum thats fine too! WugHD2.0 18:21, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Signatures One of the first line of signatures created by a graphical RDR fan and my ideas :P , anyways tell me how you think it turned out People can use them to advertise the wiki, or just download them if they like our wikia. Its found on my User page WugHD2.0 22:22, May 11, 2010 (UTC) oh-my-god the achievements thing, it is raeping my userpage. Why it look so ugly now? D: Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 10:00, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Clan pages I have a question regarding the issue of clan pages. Please see User blog:Ausir/Clan pages and tell me what you think! Ausir(talk) 13:33, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Vandals Check the restricted acces forums on rdn, i made a list of currently active vandals, you already found one! We are being hit every few minutes now, And admins are scarce it seems at this time. WugHD2.0 21:34, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ??? WHAT THE HELL DOES THIS MEAN? and why the caps? You cannot add comment to blog. Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by TeslaRaptor. The reason given is this: Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "WildWestGamer". The reason given for WildWestGamer's block is: "Spamming for achievements" * Start of block: 16:16, May 16, 2010 * Expiry of block: 11:16, May 17, 2010 * Intended blockee: 10.7.10.109 You may contact TeslaRaptor or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences and you have not been blocked from using it. Your current IP address is 10.7.10.109, and the block ID is #73. Please include all above details in any queries you make. thanks 01:22, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Posse pages There is alot of vandalism inside the posse section, not to mention the racism and direct insults. Ive been warning the lesser offenders, but i think we agree that Racists should get an Ipblock right away? WugHD2.0 12:25, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Bans Yeah i feel like im a bit to forgiving, Ofcourse racists and Anihilators get Banned inmediatly. Thanks WugHD2.0 12:40, May 17, 2010 (UTC) posse name change hi can we get our posse name changed to The Lost And The Damned please it wont let me edit the posse name for some reason :( http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Posse:The_Space_Cowboys thanks in advance SaKuraba :) hey dude http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Posse:The_Lost_and_the_Damned Hey dude my friend sent you a message to change Space Cowboys to Lost and the damned now he got it wrong haha :D so can you change our name to The Lost And Damned. Walkthrough Hi. I have all the mission listings but because the page is locked can not add them to the walkthrough. Anything I can do about this? I was also wondering if I could start writing some of the walkthrough aswell? http://i472.photobucket.com/albums/rr81/Sim97/Nightmarebeforechristmas.jpg 15:24, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Cheers, TheShadowXi Thanks will add the rest of the missions and get to work on the walkthrough. http://i472.photobucket.com/albums/rr81/Sim97/Nightmarebeforechristmas.jpg 15:33, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Cheers, TheShadowXi why is w nightmre w still banned from our posse wiki page ??? Sorry Hey Sorry for not helping out, I realise that my Admin chances are in the shit now and I'm sorry for not giving it my best. I should have realised that since QuakeWiki was my first and only admin postion, I wouldn't be ready to take on two wikis at once. Thank you for giving me a chance and again, sorry for not living up to it, but I look forward to continuing my work on Red Dead Wiki as a regular user in the coming months. Raadec 19:53, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Talk:Delete There's no need for that page. The deletion template automatically includes a link to the talk page of every article it is put on (works only for articles, though, hence on the template page itself it links to Talk:Delete and not Template talk:Delete). Ausir(talk) 20:42, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Wiki discussion? Sorry to bother you, but is there a place where I can discuss general matters about the wiki? I did find the forum, but I didn't find anywhere on the forum where I could discuss issues with the wiki. I thought this was something that'd be better to have on a board, where people can pitch in, rather than on a userpage or the like. -=KAG=-The VaultNO 01:09, May 24, 2010 (UTC)